Liburan
by cutedimple
Summary: REMAKE. Member NCT mendapat libur dan Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong ke rumahnya/ NCT. Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong) NC. PWP. MxM. Mature content. RnR?


_Title_ : Liburan

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Lee Taeyong

 _Pairing_ : Jaehyun x Taeyong

 _Rating_ : M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. SMUT. NC. PWP. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

* * *

Liburan, setelah sekian lama. Berhubung besok adalah tahun baru cina agensi mereka, SM Entertaiment, memberikan libur tiga hari. Meski begitu Taeyong tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemanapun. Ia telah memutuskan jika hari ini dia akan sukarela menjadi penunggu dorm. Menonton tv, mendengarkan musik dan mungkin membersihkan dorm seharian.

Semua orang punya rencana masing-masing untuk mengisi liburan. Para member Cina pulang ke kampung halaman mereka. Sementara member lain pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tadinya Taeyong juga berfikiran begitu, tapi di rumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Orangtuanya bilang akan mengunjungi neneknya, takkan ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Lagipula Taeyong baru pulang seminggu yang lalu. Dan besok ia ada janji dengan Chanyeol-hyung untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

Taeyong berjalan malas ke dapur, mencoba untuk menemukan makanan yang mungkin bisa dimakan dari kulkas, walau ia tidak terlalu lapar. Ia hanya bosan dan berfikir mengunyah sesuatu akan membuat kebosanannya hilang. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak ada makanan apapun. Ada beberapa bahan makanan, namun Taeyong sedang sedikit malas untuk memasak.

Taeyong menutup pintu kulkas, kembali ke kamar.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore, jadi Taeyong memutuskan untuk mandi saja agar setidaknya tubuhnya segar. Hanya sepuluh menit ia habiskan di kamar mandi.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk tidur," Taeyong mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia belum berpakaian, hanya handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Biasanya ia memakai pakaian di dalam, berhubung tak ada orang lain di dorm ini selain dirinya, Taeyong rasa tidak apa-apa berpenampilan seperti ini.

Tadinya, karena Taeyong langsung terpana saat melihat sosok lain di ruangan itu.

"Taeyong-hyung kau seksi," Jaehyun tersenyum sambil bersandar di kusen pintu.

Taeyong kaget, dia merasa malu, tentu saja. "Kenapa kau di sini Jaehyun? Bukannya kau bilang akan pulang ke rumah?" Taeyong menutupi kecanggungannya dengan berjalan ke lemari dan dengan segera memakai baju.

"Ya, aku memang ingin pulang," jawab Jaehyun santai.

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini?" Taeyong mengambil celana dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Jaehyun tertawa melihat kelakuan Taeyong. "Kenapa harus ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memakai celana sih? Hyung, jangan bilang kau malu karena aku," goda Jaehyun dengan sedikit berteriak. Taeyong yang mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya takut kau tiba-tiba bernafsu padaku," jawab asal Taeyong, tertawa setengah bercanda, baru setelah dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Taeyong mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu sebelum pergi, hyung," kata Jaehyun, dia berjalan ke depan Taeyong dan mengusap rambut Taeyong yang masih basah.

"Kau mengajakku?" Taeyong mendongak dengan terkejut.

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu untuk alasan apa aku pergi ke sana." Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh menuju cermin dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Karena aku mengajakmu, hyuuuuung."

Taeyong menggeleng. Berjalan ke atas kasurnya dan tiduran. "Sepertinya tidak usah. Kau pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini."

"Kenapa? Kau takut, Taeyong-hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping kasur.

"Takut, takut apa?" tanya Taeyong tidak mengerti. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan sengaja membelakangi Jaehyun.

"Aku." jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Taeyong tidak berpaling untuk menatap Jaehyun, ia merasa sedikit… bingung? "Aku tidak akan melakukan _apa-apa_ kok."

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih, Jaehyun? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Taeyong menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Jaehyun memang suka sekali bercanda dan menggodanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku. Terima kasih sudah mengajak. Salamkan salamku pada ayah dan ibumu." Taeyong sudah menutup matanya.

Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong lama. Ia kesal. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang." katanya singkat, sambil cemberut. Ia menaikkan kakinya dan malah berbaring di samping Taeyong lalu menutup mata.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut dan segera bangun. "Apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aku tidak jadi pulang." jawab Jaehyun singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ada teman untuk pulang. Dan di perjalanan sendirian itu membosankan."

"Biasanya juga kau pulang sendiri kan?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini!"

"Aku hanya mengajakmu berkunjung ke rumah. Apanya yang aneh?"

"Itu aneh!"

"Hm." Jaehyun menanggapi dengan tak berminat. "Jadi, mau pergi tidak?"

"Apa ini? Pemaksaan?"

"Aku tidak memaksa, hyung."

"Kau memaksaku. Jelas sekali, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun bangun. "Aku tidak memaksamu, aku mengajakmu baik-baik, Taeyong-hyung. Daripada kau mati bosan di sini kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagian besok pagi aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol-hyung untuk jalan-jalan. Jadi tidak usah khawatir,"

"Oh." Wajah Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengeras. "Jadi hyung menerima ajakan Chanyeol-hyung untuk jalan-jalan tapi menolak ajakanku?"

Taeyong langsung diam. Bahkan saat Jaehyun pergi dia masih diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Taeyong tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi rumah Jaehyun dari luar begitu sampai. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat karena Jaehyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya untuk masuk. Bagian dalamnya juga mengesankan. Jaehyun itu kalangan orang kaya, tak heran rumahnya bisa semewah ini.

"Wah, Jaehyun, aku tidak tahu rumahmu bagus sekali," Mata Taeyong tak pernah terlewat mengamati sudut-sudut rumah itu.

Sementara Jaehyun dibuat bingung karena suasana rumahnya yang sepi begini. Ia baru mengerti setelah menemukan sebuah catatan di atas meja ruang tamu dengan pesan singkat yang memberitahunya jika seluruh keluarganya sedang mengunjungi rumah saudaranya di Busan dan akan pulang besok pagi

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau di sini saja dan melihat-lihat, ya, hyung." Jaehyun berkata sebelum menghilang ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Jaehyun menghilang beberapa saat dan kembali dengan dua gelas dan satu botol wine.

"Ayo minum,"

Taeyong mengangguk dan mengambil satu gelas yang kini mulai diisi Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Menegaknya sedikit. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali minum wine." Katanya. "Kemana semua orang? Aku tidak melihat orang lain ada di sini," tanya Taeyong memecah kesunyian.

"Mereka pergi ke rumah saudaraku pagi ini, hyung. Besok pulang," jawab Jaehyun, meminum winenya.

"Apa ada orang lain di sini selain kita?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. Taeyong tidak tahu tapi dia merasa gugup saat Jaehyun memandanginya. Pandangannya terasa berbeda.

"Taeyong-hyung?"

Taeyong merasa gugup. "A-apa?"

"Maafkan aku." Jaehyun menaruh gelasnya di meja.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini―"

Lalu Jaehyun menerjang Taeyong hingga gelas ditangannya terlepas, terlempar dan pecah menyentuh lantai dengan bunyi keras. Jaehyun dengan begitu cepat mendorong Taeyong hingga setengah terbaring di ranjang dengan kaki menggantung dan langsung menciumnya dengan hisapan kuat beberapa kali. Tangannya menahan tangan Taeyong di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya hingga pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci. Taeyong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa itu tadi?!" Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun dengan marah.

"Aku menciummu." Jawab Jaehyun santai.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Taeyong bangkit berdiri dan menatap Jaehyun tajam.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Taeyong, matanya melembut. "Karena aku menyukaimu, hyung."

Taeyong merasa telinganya salah dengar dan memilih untuk tidak percaya. "Kau pasti mabuk Jaehyun…"

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku sadar, hyung!" Jaehyun berteriak frustasi dan dengan cepat mendorong Taeyong dan menghimpitnya ke dinding dengan keras. Taeyong meringis merasakan punggungnya teratuk keras.

Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong dalam dan tiba-tiba mencium kening Taeyong, lembut. "Aku menyukaimu, Taeyong-hyung… sejak dulu." gumamnya.

Taeyong mendongak, terkejut mendapat pengakuan itu. Dia dan Jaehyun memang dekat, bahkan mereka berada di SMA yang sama. Hanya saja hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan siapapun," Jaehyun mengelus pipi Taeyong dan merendahkan wajahnya agar hidung mereka besentuhan. Taeyong masih menatap tak percaya. "Kau itu milikku, hanya milikku,"

Taeyong lupa segalanya saat Jaehyun kembali menciumnya dengan penuh gairah yang menuntut. Jaehyun menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya berulangkali. Menggigit bibirnya untuk membuatnya membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahnya mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Menggoda langit-langit mulutnya.

Taeyong yang semula menolak kini sudah menutup matanya dan menikmati, bahkan membalas ciuman itu. Mungkin karena pengaruh wine yang ia minum hingga ia mabuk. Taeyong menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang leher Jaehyun dan menariknya semakin merapat.

Jaehyun tersenyum, ia menuntun Taeyong dengan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya ke arah kasur. Berakhir dengan mendorong Taeyong dan menindih tubuhnya. "Buka matamu, hyung." Jaehyun mencium kelopak mata Taeyong, "Lihat aku."

Taeyong mendongak dan menatap Jaehyun lama. Di mata itu ada pantulan dirinya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya bergemuruh keras saat ia dengan berani memajukan wajahnya dan kali ini mencium Jaehyun lebih dulu. Setelah itu, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih penting untuk Jaehyun selain saling menyentuhkan tubuh mereka agar mendapat kenikmatan. Perlahan erangan mengalun di sela ciuman.

Jaehyun mencium Taeyong dengan lebih semangat. Taeyong membuka mulutnya dan membalas dengan menyambut lidah Jaehyun dengan lidahnya yang basah, membuatnya kehilangan napas dan melupakan semua hal lain. Jaehyun berhenti sejenak untuk melepas baju Taeyong. Taeyong menurut dan mencium Jaehyun lagi.

Mereka berguling, saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Hingga telanjang.

"Nnnhhhhh…."

Jaehyun mulai bergerak cepat mencium bibir Taeyong dengan semangat. Jaehyun mengangkat kedua kaki Taeyong dan mengalungkannya tepat di pinggulnya. Jaehyun menggesekkan penis miliknya dengan penis milik Taeyong. Ciuman mereka terputus dan kini erangan kenikmatan muncul dari keduanya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa jawabanmu, hyung?" Jaehyun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pinggul Taeyong dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang terus naik, melewati pusar, dada, menjilati dan menggigit puting Taeyong dengan gemas sampai berakhir di leher dan cuping telinganya.

"Aku, Ugh! Ahh!" Taeyong mencoba bicara, tubuhnya mengelinjat hebat.

"Apa? Katakan..." goda Jaehyun

"Aku, ugh! nhhhh! Juga, ahh! Mencintaimu Jaehyun."

Akhirnya, Taeyong dapat mengatakannya meskipun dengan napas berat yang diselingi erangan yang tersendat-sendat.

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku akan melakukan ini denganmu sekarang, hyung," Jaehyun tersenyum manis dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Taeyong. "Kau tahu, hyung? Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini," Kata-katanya hilang saat Jaehyun turun hingga membuat wajahnya tepat di depan penis Taeyong yang kini sepenuhnya tegak dan berdenyut.

"Ahh!" Taeyong menggigit bibirnya keras.

Jaehyun berusaha menelan seluruh batang penis itu. Menaik turunkan wajahnya semakin cepat sambil memberi kocokan-kocokan sensual tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

"Jaehyun... ohh! hen-ahh!-tikan," tangan Taeyong mencoba menarik kepala Jaehyun untuk berhenti. Tapi Jaehyun terlalu keras kepala.

"Nikmati saja." Jaehyun menjilati penis Taeyong dengan ujung lidahnya, ia bergerak lebih cepat dan brutal. Taeyong hampir menangis saat ia menahan erangan kenikmatan saat dirinya enjakulasi. Jaehyun menghentikan aksinya dan merangkak di atas Taeyong. Jaehyun mencium bibir Taeyong dengan penuh gairah. Membagi rasa manis cairan itu dengan pemiliknya lewat ciuman mereka.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, Jaehyun…" Taeyong berhasil mengeluarkan suara saat Jaehyun berhenti melumat bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Jaehyun berhenti.

"Ini salah… Ngh!"

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin ia lakukan lagi. Dan ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua kekhawatiran Taeyong. Jaehyun dengan tanpa persiapan apapun lagi mendorong penisnya masuk menyelinap di pintu masuk hole ketat Taeyong yang memerah. Menekannya semakin dalam perlahan-lahan. Taeyong mengerang merasakan inci demi inci penis Jaehyun yang berukuran cukup besar dan panjang itu masuk lebih dalam di lubang miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari holenya.

"Aahh! Ahh! Jaehyun!" Taeyong mengerang sakit. Jaehyun mendorong penisnya masuk dan keluar, masuk dan keluar dalam gerakan yang masih lambat namun konsisten.

Taeyong meraih bahu Jaehyun dan mencengkramnya kuat. Matanya tersengat. "Ohh! J-jaehyun! Ahh!" Taeyong mengerang, merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli. "Tenang, hyung."

Taeyong memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan. Sengatan tajam yang berasal dari tempat mereka terhubung di bawah sana membuatnya merasa nyeri hingga ke tulang belakang. Tapi dia tak akan bisa menolak ini, jauh di dalam dirinya dia ingin Jaehyun melakukannya lebih padanya.

 _"Ahh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"_

Jaehyun terus menarik dan mengeluarkan penisnya sambil bersandar pada tubuh Taeyong, mendorong dia lebih keras ke kasur. Jaehyun memberikan beberapa ciuman di belakang leher Taeyong, mendengarkan rintihan serak menggairahkan dari mulut indah Taeyong tepat di telinganya.

Jaehyun mengubah gerakannya dan membalikkan tubuh Taeyong tanpa menarik keluar penisnya. Dia mulai memompa dan Taeyong juga tidak tinggal diam, dengan tidak sabaran menyentakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan sodokan Jaehyun. Taeyong menyerah untuk memikirkan hal lain dan hanya bisa menikmati dan mendesah setiap Jaehyun menyodokkan penisnya pada holenya yang terasa terbelah. Ini luar biasa nyeri, sekaligus luar biasa nikmat.

 _"Aahh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Akhhh!"_

Taeyong hampir menangis ketika ujung penis Jaehyun menyentuh prostatnya dan membuat semua rasa sakit itu pergi terganti kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Jaehyun menerjang prostatnya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya melengkung nikmat. Tangannya meremas sprei sambil menggigit bibirnya. Semua sentuhan Jaehyun di tubuhnya membuatnya bergairah dan bergejolak. Taeyong merasa lutut penopang tubuhnya yang sedang menungging itu lemas. Sodokan di pantatnya, kocokan di penisnya, cubitan dan pelintiran di putingnya, ciuman di leher dan kuluman di telinganya. Semuanya.

Jaehyun menampar pantat Taeyong keras beberapa kali.

"Ah!"

"Jaehyun! Ahh!"

Mereka berdua hampir mencapai klimaks ketika Jaehyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya menjadi semakin brutal. Jaehyun mendorong pinggulnya dengan bunyi 'Jleb' keras menghantam prostat Taeyong hingga bagian terdalam mengakibatkan cairan putih itu keluar membasahi tangan Jaehyun yang masih mengocok penis Taeyong.

"JAEHYUN!" Taeyong berteriak spontan, punggungnya melengkung seperti kucing. Dan Jaehyun menyodoknya beberapa kali lagi hingga dia sampai.

 _"Nhhh…"_

Cairan putih Jaehyun pun mengisi hole ketat Taeyong, mengalir hingga keluar membasahi paha dalamnya. Taeyong merasa perutnya dipenuhi jutaan kupu-kupu yang terasa hangat sebelum lemas dan terjatuh ke bawah bermandikan sperma.

Jaehyun ambruk juga, menindih Taeyong.

"Astaga… aku tidak percaya. Kenapa kita melakukannya?" tanya Taeyong sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apanya, hyung?" Jaehyun menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Tangannya terus membelai wajah Taeyong penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum, memeluk pinggang Taeyong.

"Aku harusnya melakukan itu dengan gadis yang aku cintai!"

"Itukah yang dikatakan oleh orang yang mengerang begitu keras saat aku menyetubuhinya tadi?" goda Jaehyun, tersenyum bodoh. Taeyong menutup wajahnya malu, "Lagipula kau sudah mengatakan kau menyukaiku juga. Jadi, jangan sok straight," Jaehyun mencium leher Taeyong dan menciptakan kissmark baru.

"Ini namanya perkosaan!" Taeyong mebalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Jaehyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Perkosaan yang kau nikmati. Ya kan hyung?" Jaehyun mencubit puting Taeyong dan pada saat yang sama menggigit keras leher Taeyong.

" _Ahhh_ …" Taeyong merengek, campuran dari erangan sakit sekaligus nikmat. Jaehyun terus menjilati leher Taeyong, sementara tangan kanannya menampar, meremas dan menekan pantat Taeyong agar penis mereka bergesekan lagi di bawah sana.

Taeyong menahan nafas, mencoba untuk membuat suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan keluar. "Aku ingin mendengar. Katakan padaku sekali lagi Jaehyun…"

"Apa?" Jaehyun tak menghentikan aksinya.

"Katakan Jaehyun. Aku ingin dengar…" Taeyong memohon.

Jaehyun tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

Kesal karena diabaikan, Taeyong dengan menarik diri untuk berdiri dan keluar dari rengkuhan Jaehyun dan tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" Jaehyun benar-benar dalam gairah besar yang belum terpuaskan, sehingga ia menarik tubuh telanjang Taeyong dan menarik tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dan langsung mencicipi putingnya. Lidahnya menyapu area sensitif itu dan menyedotnya kuat.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong teriak marah.

 _Plop!_

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, Taeyong-hyung. Semuanya." nafas Jaehyun tersapu di dadanya.

Taeyong tersipu dan memerah membuat Jaehyun benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuh, membelai dan mencium Taeyong sampai napasnya berhenti.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan," bisik Jaehyun.

Taeyong memberikan tatapan bingung. "Kekuatan untuk apa?" tanya Taeyong

Jaehyun menyeringai, "Untuk ronde kita berikutnya!" Dan dia kembali melumat bibir Taeyong. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan supaya tidak usah bertemu dengan Chanyeol-hyung besok!"

"AWAS SAJA KAU JAEHYUN!"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
